Survival of the DEAD with HoTDFan
by hirano758
Summary: OC s needed! Follow Rena and Ryo as they try to survive Z-Day. If only Rena wasn t losing her mind, things would be great. Corresponds to HoTDFan s work High school of the dead Re-Amped. I have his permission for it. Really need OC s. Rated M for intense gore and language. No Lemons! New chapters coming soon as soon as I get the chance.
1. Prologue: The Beginning Part 1

**_Prologue: The Beginning Part 1_**

A typical school day for Rena Watanabe is being picked on (if not being hit on) everyday by her fellow classmates at Fujima Academy. It was no different here in the city than it was in the village she spent most her life in.

Over the years she'd actually gotten so used to the crap that she didn't even care for the most part. Sometimes she'd simply ignore the issue and move on, while other days she would break down in frustration, taking it out on whomever made the mistake of crossing her.

Her eyes were a perfect violet coloring, complemented by her short, wavy, jet black hair. A body that was athletically tuned yet she never played any sports due to social awkwardness. To top it all off she wore glasses when she would decide to read, which was what she normally did whenever she had the chance to escape the dreary reality she branded as "high school life".

She had learned over the years that it was more effective to simply pent up her anger and hatred towards others rather than merely letting it out for every annoyance she came across (which turned out to be quite often).

The day started as normal as can be, sitting in her favorite desk, minding her own business. At least until some pest would come up to her and start making fun of Rena for her glasses or the book she was reading. Hell, sometimes it was just for the fact she was a complete a tomboy.

Being in High school is evidently going to be filled with various idiots and wannabe punks who didn't know the first thing about the world they lived in. It was common for their ignorance to make them think they ruled the world and yet, they're just another speck on the God forsaken planet. At least that's the way Rena saw it for the most part.

In the middle of Language Arts class, the teacher gave the student's time to work on whatever he'd consider school related. Rena predictably decided to read one of her books to pass the period until it was time for lunch.

With only ten minutes before the bell would ring, a make student approached her with a smug look to him. Rena raised an eyebrow to him only to have her book snatched from her hands without warning. A spike of anger went through her as she tried to maintain calm and professional about it.

"The hell you reading this time bookworm?" the boy questioned as he waved it back and forth, almost threatening to tear the pages from the spine.

"Just some basic literature, try not to strain yourself." Rena remarked as she crossed her arms in hopes that he'd soon become bored and move on.

As in any ordinary school, the teacher was conveniently not paying attention to what was going on in the class.

"You look ridiculous in those glasses. Has anyone ever told you that?" the boy then questioned as he then leaned against Rena's desk.

"Why? Fancy me without them do ya?" Rena replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes in disgust at him.

"You wish, bitch. Figured you more for a lesbian anyways." the boy harshly replied only to feel the sting of Rena's hand slapping across his face before she snatched her book back, a fiery look in her eyes.

The boy returned with an intense glare as he narrowed his eyes. Both fists gripped tight as he pulled a hand back, ready to pummel Rena for her bold defiance.

"Why you no good... What the?" the enraged boy snarled before his arm began wind forward only to jolt back when someone pulled back on it.

"You really should watch that aggression." commented a soothing yet powerful female voice.

"Yeah? And whose gonna make... Oh it's you, Saeko... I-I'm sorry I'll just leave you two be." the bully stammered as he began to recoil in pure terror at the sight of her.

"I think you should take a seat before you know who has to get involved." the purple haired girl known as Saeko warned with a sly smirk forming across her face.

"Good idea, wouldn't want to get him involved..." the boy replied as he cautiously stepped back and took a seat.

Rena had a look of surprise as she then looked over to see the calm, proud girl standing before her, offering a torn out piece of the book. Students snickered in the background as the cowardly boy was emasculated before all of them.

"I'm sure he won't be a problem anytime soon. If so let me know..." Saeko explained before looking down at Rena, leaving her to give a name.

"Rena and you didn't have to do that for me... but thank you." Rena said as she then tried to fit the torn page back into its proper place.

It wasn't normal for Rena when anyone actually treated with respect and kindness, at least without wanting something in return at least.

"No. I didn't have to, but I certainly wanted to. He had it coming, had a friend of mine been here things would've gone much differently. Try to stay out of trouble, Rena." Saeko said with a sadistic twist in her words before heading for the door, grabbing a wooden practice sword leaning on the side of the wall besides the door.

Before the teacher could say a word, the bell rang, almost as if Saeko knew the exact moment it would upon her exit.

While all the students hustled and prepared to leave the class, Rena was already out the door long ready before everyone else as always. When she left the room she looked back and forth to see no signs of Saeko Busijima, vanishing mysteriously just as she appeared.

While the boys and girls of the school walked by with the latest gossip and news, Rena simply walked while she read, occasionally looking up to make sure she wasn't about to walk into something or someone.

"Damn... Wonder who that friend of hers is? And here I thought everyone here were a bunch of fu-" Rena thought to herself before looking out a window to see a group of students circled around something clearly of interest.

The curious loner observed as a single figure fought with five opposing figures, at least until a second figure jumped in at the end. Rena smirked and couldn't help but enjoy a good fight.

Suddenly, the bells rang before she knew it. Rena grumbled to herself as she then made her way towards class, knowing the halls would be filled up once more within a few seconds.

"Shame, right when things were just about to get interesting." Rena thought to herself as she took her seat in the next class over.

The lone girl set her personal reading aside and pulled out a large text booking chemistry. She knew better than to skip out on the lectures and read her personal literature instead. Soon enough more and more students poured in before the teacher himself decided to finally show up.

For the most part the lecture was dry and held little to no interest in Rena. All she wanted to do was read her stories and shut everyone out. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something very peculiar.

Down by the iron gates that separated the facility from the outside world, a man in a black suit continuously bumped into the gates.

*clang* *clang* *clang*

Over and over as if he felt nothing by it and soon enough he was approached by four teachers to investigate the strange disturbance.

At first nobody moved from what Rena could tell, most likely they were given him the standard school policy and that he was trespassing. But eventually the strongest male of the four teachers walked up towards the mystery man and pulled him into the very gate itself with excessive force.

Rena found this most intriguing and continued to watch more attentively now. She narrowed her eyes when the heavily built teacher suddenly recoiled in what looked like pure, agonizing pain.

Her eyes slowly began to widen when she noticed a pool of fresh blood steadily forming beneath the now still figure. Before Rena could say another word she saw a shadow looming over her.

The weary girl looked up only to see her teacher standing before her with an annoyed look to his face.

"Miss Watanabe, please pay attention unless you wish to fail this semester." the teacher instructed as he crossed both arms, speaking in a disappointed tone.

"But look at what's happening outside!" Rena exclaimed as she knew whatever was happening outside couldn't possibly be good when blood was drawn.

"What can be so important that it's going to distract you from my-" the teacher began to question as he strolled over towards the window for a better view only to fall silent at the sight before him.

All that could be identified was to him though was the splotches and twin trails of blood that made their way towards the very front doors of the academy's entrance.

Rena knew something was going to happen and standing around to wait for it wasn't on her agenda. While the teacher stood there with his jaw dropped and the rest of the students crowding around the window to see what the commotion was about, Rena made the choice to slip out of class unnoticed (not that anyone would care had they known what was coming up next).

While Rena explored the empty hallways, the speaker above her made that dreaded crackle before the principal's voice came to life on it. However, it certainly wasn't to read off the daily announcements.

"This announcement is for all students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now-" the announcement continued over the intercom before it made a loud screech, almost as if interrupted by something.

Rena's heart began to pound as she stood still with the rest of the school, all paralyzed in fear and uncertainty.

"Get away from me! Get back... Argh! Help! HHEELLPP! Aaaaahhhh!" was all that could be heard before the intercom went silent again, only this time it stayed silent.

Moments later the entire halls erupted with mobs of students fleeing and panicking alike. Rena quickly opened up a broom closet and slammed the door to avoid being caught up in it. Fully aware she would've been tossed around like a rag doll had she been swept up in the chaos.

Rena could do nothing but wait out the stampeding students. Five minutes had soon passed, that's when everything became quiet again. With a slight hesitance, the lone girl moved towards the security looked door only to jump back when the door handle began to jiggle, someone desperately trying to break in.

"Hello?! Somebody in there? C'mon open up!" a male voice pleaded as he continued his feeble attempt to get inside.

However, before Rena could even think of letting him in another figure stood before the boy. She watched in terror as she could hear an agonizing scream of terror followed by a splash of blood coating the transparent window on the door.

Rena began to feel tremors running down her arms and legs, her spine feeling a cold chill running down it as she could only hear the sound of someone eating. But who could possibly eat at a time like this?

Soon Rena mustered up the courage to peek outside and see what attacked the now silent boy. Her small hands slowly turned the door handle around only to cringe when the door made a loud creaking noise.

Suddenly Rena jolted back and pulled the door with her out of reaction. It didn't take long before the figure that attacked the boy began to pound against the door until one of its hands reached through. A bloody, torn up, grey arm reached in desperately trying to grab at Rena.

"I'm warning you! Back off!" Rena warned as she began to look around for something to defend herself with, unwilling to go down without a fight.

Luckily there were plenty of various objects for Rena to use at her disposal. She grabbed the nearest thing she deemed sturdy, a monkey wrench, then proceeded to slam it down onto her attacker's arm.

*snap*

A horrid, bone crunching noise could be heard as the force from the blunt object was more than enough to snap a few fingers. Rena however, just stood there in shock when the desperate figure showed no signs of pain, and even less signs of giving up.

"What the fuck?" Rena questioned herself as she began to pummel at the hand and arm continuously.

Soon enough the arm was broken, the arm just dangling there as the figure continued to attempt to break into the closest despite the serious injury.

"Must be on drugs... Ugh, what is that smell?!" Rena thought to herself before recoiling at the rotten smell of what could only be summed up as dead flesh.

Soon enough the flimsy arm was pulled back and replaced by a ghoulish looking face, it's jaws snapped hungrily, the yellow teeth threatening to fall out as the stench was even worse than before. Its eyes rolled into its head and its skin pale grey.

Rena swung the wrench at it, feeling an impulse of adrenaline as the metal tool connected to the skull of her attacker. At first nothing happened so Rena tried even harder in desperation.

*thwack*

Suddenly the weak, mushy skull caved in, dark blood splattered along the walls and door as the grey figure slumped backwards. Rena remained where she stood, breathing heavily as she just took a moment to collect herself.

It wasn't the first time she had to kill in self-defense, but it certainly wasn't getting any easier for her, at least not until she'd realized what she was truly up against.

Rena slowly walked out the door to see the lifeless grey figure before her. The smell was putrid yet it was impossible for someone to smell like they've been dead for days when it had only been less than a minute ago.

"It's like a living nightmare, only I doubt I can just close my eyes and wake up in my bed." Rena muttered to herself as she tapped the rotten head with her foot.

Her gaze then shifted over to see the boy that tried to get inside the closest just moments ago. A large chunk of flesh could be seen missing from his neck, a pool of his blood painted the door and floor around him. It didn't take advanced medical knowledge to know the victim died from blood loss and a direct wound to the windpipe.

"Sorry bud, gotta look out for myself here." Rena said to the boy, somewhat regretting her actions yet knowing she was smart enough to know what it took to survive.

Suddenly, the fallen students' body began to twitch. Rena stepped back and watched as the student stood upright, its head slowly twisting around until she was looking into the soulless, pearl colored eyes. The teenager tightly gripped her wrench, fully aware that whatever this boy was now, it certainly was no human.

*thwak*

Rena swiped the metal tool across the student's jaw, a horrid crunching noise could be heard when she made impact. Several teeth and a dash of blood went across the room, the student showing no signs of pain nor yield anytime soon.

"These freaks just don't stop!" Rena thought to herself as she swung again, the wrench brushing off the shoulder.

The third time around Rena managed to strike between the eyes. The student fell over backwards but soon began to squirm, attempting to pull itself back up for more.

However, Rena slammed the wrench down a second time, a third time, even a fourth time. With every strike she got closer and closer to where she needed to strike: the brain. She took a few moments to observe the motionless figure, expecting it to get back up.

Luckily it stayed down this time, giving Rena a few moments to catch her breath. She loosened the grip on her only means of defense before she took the time to evaluate that this was an unprecedented infection that required her to avoid contact as much as possible.

"I should try to avoid the infected as much as I can. Can barely hold one of Them off on my own." Rena calculated as she spun around to see she was not alone after all.

The entire hallway was filled with Them, she was hopelessly outnumbered and was barely able to take on one. Rena just stood there as the sunlight beamed through the window, making it impossible for her to hide or even hope to remain undetected.

Her grip tightened once more, but to her continuance the infected shambled away from her when what sounded like a nail gun could be heard a level below. The lone survivor let out a sigh of relief, before she looked out a window to see the carnage outside.

Teacher and students alike were being torn to shreds whenever grabbed by the infected. Rena shuttered as she could do nothing but watch.

"Guess those things can't see a thing, must be sound if they'd leave for no reason. Better get out while there's still a chance." Rena thought to herself as she went down a flight of stairs, making sure to not run into any more infected.

Out in the distance she could see the parking lot full of cars for the taking. Unfortunately for her there were also at least thirty of Them wandering the perimeter.

Rena suddenly flinched as a fire alarm went off. She looked up towards the loud sirens as her attention then turned towards the infected corpses in the parking lot slowly making their way towards the source of the sound.

"At least somebody has a plan." Rena muttered under her breath as she watched three male students sprinting and vaulting over the walls as if they knew the infected would be distracted.

Without hesitation, Rena ran down the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks. The hallway before her a gory mess unlike anything she'd ever encountered before.

Blood was splattered across the tiled floors and lockers. Student entrails, limbs, and other remains decorated the gruesome scene while the reanimated corpses of those who weren't torn to shreds were all clawing and reaching towards the speaker that would buzz the fire alarm every three seconds.

Rena suddenly felt a burning sensation in her chest and throat, she covered her mouth just in time to avoid throwing up her previous meal as well as alert any infected that may overhear it.

She slowly walked down the hall, fingers tightly clenched around her lips to avoid any risk of giving into vomiting. Both heart and mind pounded heavily as the stench proved to be overwhelming for Rena.

*clang*

with little to know control left, she dropped her only means of defense. Rena didn't even bother turning back as she knew she'd already drawn too much attention. Luckily the alarms were more than enough to keep the infected occupied.

When Rena finally made it outside she fell to one knee, spewing out the burning puke from her mouth without any hesitation now. Her eyes twitched as images of the unnerving scene moments ago would flash in her mind.

The acidic smell kept her alert though as she then pulled herself back up, looking out towards the smashed up iron gates with large tire marks. If she was going to escape, now was the time to do it.


	2. OC submission form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Appearance: (Be very descriptive)

Clothing: (Nothing obscene at all. I ain`t a pervert here)

Extra Info:

Guardian and family members- (Alive or deceases or unknown plus a description of your character's relationship to them and why.)

History: (Be very descriptive and make it original plus, the character has to be in Japan considering that this takes place in Fujimi Academy where the original "High School of the Dead" took place and its surrounding neighbors. But…if you wish to have a foreign character, I'm fine with that, my character will most probably be traveling around like Frasier and his group. It is the only reasonable thing to do.)

Personality: (Be descriptive)

Special attributes and/or abilities: (Nothing unrealistic here. I don't want people with laser eyes or super strength here. Something believable like an acute sense of hearing or above average awareness. Something that can be explained.)

Strengths:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

First Weapon: (Be realistic here)

Main Weapon: (Same here. Be realistic)

Back-up Weapon: (Also here. I don't want to see people with rocket launchers for arms and heads replaced with mini guns or crap like that)

Reaction to Rena: (Really descriptive here)


	3. Prologue: The Beginning Part 2

**Sorry if this chapter is deemed too short. I am a middle school student in honors and i have a lot of work to do. so here goes the next chapter.**

_**Prologue: The Beginning Part 2**_

Ryo made his way to the teacher`s lounge. I have to find a way out of this school. I have to find my sister. He thought. Ryo had just figured out that these things that once were his classmates weren't human anymore. He watched before his very eyes as his classmates turned into monsters and started killing each other. Then all of a sudden, a school alarm went off. Somebody was able to distract all of the infected enough for

When he entered the lounge, it was completely filled with infected. He tightened the grip on the metal bat and ran towards a crowd of five. He swiped his leg and knocked down the first there but the other two were still standing. He stepped on one of the fallen infected head which instantly crushed them. The other two that were still standing were immediately brought down with the bat. With brute force, Ryo crushed both of their heads sending blood, brain and bone everywhere. The last two that were supposed to stay down were up again and ready to eat Ryo. But he quickly smashed their heads too.

By the time he was finished with the infected in the lounge, he was covered in blood and brain. _I wonder what Misaki would think if she saw me in this state? She`ll probably run away screaming. Or she`ll grab a sword and kill everyone. _He smiled at the thought of that. He went into the key cabinet and only found three pairs of keys. _I guess all the keys are missing because most of the teachers tried to leave. _He thought. He grabbed a pair of Honda Civic keys and ran to the parking lot.

_Change of view_

Rena slowly walked through the hall. Trying to ignore the gruesome scene she just saw. _I have to find a way out of here…now, _she thought. She made her way to the end of the hall still nauseated from the scene just now. All of Them were distracted by the alarm so that was a win for Rena. She had her wrench in her hand trying to avoid all of Them along the way. She made it to the exit at the end of the hall and opened the door. Everything outside was covered in blood. Limbs were lying around, just about everything in the hallway was outside but at least twice as worst. Rena`s stomach churned again. Trying to ignore the scene before her eyes she ran to the parking lot.

Most of Them were still distracted by the alarm and weren't coming after her. But there were still some of Them left in the parking lot. Around thirteen were left in the lot. Rena made her way toward the lot, ignoring all the monsters feasting on a meal. She made her way to the parking lot, ready to take on all that come in her way. Knowing that the main weakness to one of Them is the brain, she charged into the parking lot, confidant that she will succeed in ridding all of Them in the lot.

She entered the parking lot. As soon as she entered the lot, she noticed that most of Them in the lot were teachers. Car doors were opened and blood was covered on all of the cars. Car keys littered the floor. _I guess the teachers tried to escape as well but were caught by Them._ She thought. Rena looked at the keys on the floor, "This might be as little easier than I thought," She said. She took her wrench and banged it onto a car window, shattering it. She wasn't afraid of attracting any of Them that were outside the parking lot. They were completely distracted by the alarm. All of Them in the parking lot looked up to the sound, and soon started walking towards Rena.

Rena looked at all of Them, with no fear in her eyes, she charged at all of them. The first monster tried to grab her, mouth wide open, Rena quickly tightened her grip on her wrench and slammed it into its head, crushing the skull and sending gore flying everywhere.

_"That's one down, only about twelve left, no bigggie." _She smiled.

_Change of view_

Ryo made his way out of the building and out to the parking lot. Halfway to the parking lot, he sees what seems to be a lone girl fighting off a horde of infected. From the looks of it, it seems to be Misaki`s best friend Rena fighting the horde alone. _That girl must be insane if she thinks that she can fight that entire horde by herself. I better go help her out. _Ryo tightened his grip on his bat and charged into the crowd.

_Change of view_

Rena slammed the wrench down on the fourth infected instantly killing it. Her strength was already weakening from consistently fighting the monstrosities without help and pause. She was exhausted and didn't know if she could fight anymore. Just when she was about to give up, and the fifth infected was just about to grab her, a bat came down on its head, instantly crushing it and sending gore all over her.

_Who was that just now?_

Just then, the same bat came down on another infected head. Now Rena had a proper look. It was Ryo Yamasaki. The same guy who's always trying to date her only friend Misaki. She has never spoken to the guy but knows that he is really weird and always has his sister by his side whenever out of school.

"Don't just stand there, Fight!" he yelled smashing another head. This got Rena out of her daydream and back into action. Her body didn't seem tired and exhausted as it was just a second ago. _Perhaps all I needed was a little rest._ She thought. She raised her wrench and charged at the crowd.

_End of Chapter 2_

_**I know it was short but I didn't have a lot of time to do this. I hope you like the new character, because there's going to be a whole lot more. I appreciate all the oc`s o got and a little surprised cause I got about 15 and a lot of them were girls. I'll be sure to post the third chapter next week as soon as I can. Again I appreciate all the enthusiasm and support. But one more thing, if you are going to submit and OC, I suggest PM is the right way to give me one. The only reason I actually took the oc`s on the reviews because they were really good. If you're going to give me an oc, PM m cause I won`t be accepting the ones on email. Surprisingly, am getting a lot of foreign OC`s, I need Japanese characters, not Mexican and Irish or American, although the ones who did give me foreign character, no pressure, your oc`s are still being used, especially the Mexican. I also need a doctor in the house if you don't mind. Thank you for the support again and remember to PM me for any questions or OC`s.**_

**End of Line**


	4. Prologue: The Beginning Part 3

I know it`s short. Don't blame me I barely have time to do this kind of stuff.

On to the chapter!

**_Prologue: The Beginning Part 3_**

Rena charged into the crowd of infected along with her new accomplice. She charged at one of the infected and slammed her wrench on its head shattering it`s skull. Ryo swiped his legs at another to what seemed to be the 8th infected, and crushed it`s heads with his shoes.

Rena and Ryo stood still to retaliate themselves. There`s only seven left Ryo thought in his head. The rest of the infected were still walking towards them. Then all of a sudden, Rena ran towards what was left of the crowd. "What are you doing!" yelled Ryo thinking that she was going on a suicide run.

Rena swung her wrench at the leading infected, leaving a huge gash across its face. As soon as the one she just attacked fell, Rena ran towards two other infected and slammed her wrench on the first while quickly slamming her wrench in the second face. She pulled out her wrench out of the head and kicked another infected in the chest which made three other infected fall like dominoes. The last two that were standing were quickly brought down by her wrench, sending gore all over her. The ones that were on the ground were stabbed in the head with the wrench. Finally, when Rena reached the last infected, it tried to bite her leg but she quickly stepped on its chest and made it say in place, struggling.

She noticed that the infected she was standing on was actually the same teacher who yelled at her for not paying attention in class just about an hour or two ago. It kept struggling and making growling noises which made Rena put more force on the chest.

"What happened?" she muttered under her breath. "What made you turn into this? Why do all these people have to die?" she said.

Ryo came behind her, still a bit astonished at how she took 7 of Them all down by herself, and said, "I don't know why this happened, all I know is that we have to fight and survive, or die. There is no other way to survive except to fight."

Rena muttered under her breath, "I'm sorry." As soon as she was done saying that, she tightened her grip on the wrench and stabbed the head of it into the infected teacher in a horizontal position, cleanly cutting it in two.

"I have to thank you for saving me at that time."

"You're welcome but it really wasn't nothing." He said laughing

Rena`s face was expressionless. She felt that she owes him for saving her life but felt that she couldn't trust him. In a world like this, you don't know who's going to turn on you and when. But Rena's known this person for a while now. Since middle school this guy has been following her friend all day and always trying to talk to her.

From much thought, Rena finally said, "You are free to come with me if you wish."

Ryo had a spread of relief on his face. "Thanks" he said happily. "But where are we going in the first place." He asked.

"We`re going to my place."

Ryo grabbed a pair of keys and looked for the car it belonged to. Once he found it he and Rena jumped into a Honda civic and drove out of the parking lot and out of the school. They drove through the gates of the school which what speared to be rammed through with a bus.

All of the infected were still distracted by that bell in the school so it was much easier to travel around. Ryo was driving because he was the only one who had an idea on how to drive.

"So how long have you known Misaki?" asked Ryo

"About 6 years if I'm correct. I met

"Where to?" he asked Rena. "Make a left here and a right there." Ryo made the right and was brought on with a huge complex of houses. Rows and rows of houses. Only one problem. The entire complex was filled with infected.

Rena was on high alert. She scanned the crowd of infected for her uncle. No sign whatsoever. It was getting dark and Rena and Ryo had to get to that house. The only option was to fight their way through the crowd. But how? There was tens of infected on the street. They couldn't ram through them. There were too many. One wrong move and the car flips over.

Rena got out of the car and grabbed her wrench and started walking towards the crowd. Ryo got out of the car hoping to snap Rena to her senses.

"What do you think you`re doing?" Ryo yelled out to Rena. She ignored him completely and continued on to the crowd. She raised her wrench like a bat and looked. All of the infected were starting to limp towards Rena and Ryo`s direction from all the sound.

Rena didn't hesitate and charged at the first four infected and in a matter of second, bashed all their heads open. Three others were making their way to Rena but she quickly slid passed them and knocked them down with her feet.

She slammed her shoes on all their heads, crushing them. Ryo was amazed at what he was seeing. He just saw a lone girl take down seven infected in a matter of seconds. She ran towards another infected and slammed her wrench upside on the head of the infected, crushing it`s head and sending gore all over her and the ground. She paced back, catching her breath.

When she was done, she only realized that she barely made a dent in the crowd. These monstrosities just keep on coming. _This is a piece of cake. If I keep this up, I can wipe out the whole horde by myself. If only I had someone to help this would be much quicker._

She ran to the 9th infected and slammed her wrench on it in a sideways position, making a huge dent in the head of it and killing it. Then, Ryo came out of nowhere and joined the fight. He slammed his bat on an infected with brute force. What was left looked like half a deformed head with blood, brains and bone everywhere.

"Weren't you just looking at me while I was murdering these monsters, while doing nothing just a minute ago?" she asked as she slammed her wrench against another infected. "Just wanted to see how you'll do on your own." He responded while slamming another head.

"Why don't we make a little game out of this? Let's see how many you can kill, if it's more than me or not." smiled Rena. "Yeah, that would be fun."

They both paced back from the crowd to catch they're breath.

"On the count of three, we start."

"3…"

"2…"

"…1"

"GO!" screamed Rena

They both charged into battle as the sun set to mark the first day of Z-Day.

_**Bit of a cliffhanger there. I know I did a horrible job on the writing, I can just tell its bad. My writing is too fast paced and my action scenes suck. But that is the author`s opinion on himself. YOU the viewers must decide how my writing is. OC discussion again, no OC`s in the reviews because I will not accept them. And I want Japanese characters not Irish and Mexican. JAPANESE. Did you know that Japanese people (well most of them) hate foreigners? There are not a lot of foreigners in japan and I will not be accepting foreign OC`s. two new OC`s will be introduced in the next chapter, one created by a very close Girl Friend of mine. Notice that Girl and Friend are separated. Other than that. I hope this story goes far.**_

_**Please Rate and Review as You See Fit!**_

_**End of Line**_


	5. Prologue: The Beginning Part 4

_**Prologue: The Beginning Part 4**_

Rena and Ryo charged into battle, weapons raised high. There seemed to be only 50 left. The odds were not in their favor. Not only did they have to fight this entire crowd, all the racket was attracting more of Them. Their only choice was to fight.

"Where are they when you actually need them?" Rena muttered to herself quiet enough not to grab Ryo`s attention. Rena ran up to one of the leading infected in the crowd and used her wrench like a bat and took a baseball bat swing at the monster`s head. The bat reached the chin of the creature while its mouth was open and tough was sticking out. As a result of the blow, the monster`s tough was cleanly chopped off.

Rena then kicked the same infected in the chest which started a domino effect and made a whole line of infected fall down. Rena used this as an advantage and yelled out to Ryo to drive the car over the ones that she just knocked down. "I have a plan!"

Ryo thought figured out Rena`s plan almost immediately. She planned for a path to open so she could run through it and end up through the other side of the crowd. Then both of them would finish the crowd from the back and the front. Ryo finished off his third infected by upper cutting it with his knee with brute force. Most of the monster`s teeth were knocked out and the force was so strong that Ryo killed it.

"Hm. I didn't know I was THAT strong." He smiled. After killing his third infected, he ran to the car and stepped on the pedal. He drove right where Rena was just standing a moment ago. "Where did she go?" he though out loud. He ran into the crowd of infected, ones on the floor and were still struggling top get up and ones that still stood.

The sound of the car running over the fallen infected would haunt Ryo for a long time. Even in the car, Ryo can hear the sound of the car crushing the bones of the infected. He could hear the sound of the car crushing an infected head. The sickening wet swishy sounds lasted only about 30 seconds but made Ryo want to throw up when he got out of the car.

When Ryo was done driving through the crowd, the front bumper of the car was badly damaged and was about to fall off. But Ryo noticed that he was at the other side of the crowd. He had driven through the crowd to make a path for Rena to go though. The path was littered with the bodies of the crushed infected.

Bones were sticking out of limbs, heads were completely flat, limbs were crushed and all that could be seen was red. Ryo backed up the car into the path he just made, killing a few infected along the way.

When he made his way to the start of the path, he saw Rena fighting the entire crowd by herself, coated entirely in blood. He got out of the car only to see Rena fending herself very well. She used her wrench in a stabbing position and smashed it straight into an infected face. The monster`s face completely caved in, its knees buckled and fell. Gore and brain flew all over.

Ryo stood there watching Rena fight this entire crowd by herself. Then he realized that that path should be closing up by now. When he turned around, he saw that he was right and the path was soon going to close up. "You better go, that path won`t last forever!"

Rena took notice of Ryo and quickly roundhouse kicked the infected she was fighting in the middle of the chest, sending it back into the crowd and slowing them down for enough time for her to run into the path before it closed. She ran at lighting fast speed through the crowd, pounding away at any infected that came her way but not killing them.

When she finally made it to the end of the crowd, she looked ahead of the street and saw more and more infected coming their way.

Rena thought that this plan was hopeless until something hit her. She yelled at Ryo,

"Ryo, I might have a plant to make this quicker. Just try to dodge them and follow me."

Ryo banged his bat on the ground, the vibrations attracting the entire horde. When they were distracted, he ran thru an opening that They left unattended to Rena.

"Follow me." Yelled Rena as they ran towards Rena`s house.

I know its short, I barely have time. I know its bad but I duid thisn in 15 minutes at school. But no worries, I will be posting a new chapter this week and it will be good and long


	6. Prologue: The Beginning Part 5

**Sorry for the super long wait but summer just began, I turned 13, school finished and I'm reading a shit load of books. But I was able to write this chapter. So, on with the chapter.**

_**Prologue: The Beginning Part 5**_

Rena and Ryo ran four blocks away from the crowd they were just fighting. The row of houses on the street seemed to last forever to Ryo. He was still wondering how the hell this same girl Misaki is friends with, can take on an entire crowd of infected by herself. Once they ran four blocks, they stopped towards the end of the fourth block to a simple middleclass house.

"This is my house. We have to go before the horde catches up with us." Exclaimed Rena.  
The door to the house was already opened for a reason that seemed that someone had left here earlier.

"Damn" Rena mumbled to herself. The door to the house was closed but not locked.

"Be on very high guard. Search the house for any infected." She pointed at the right side of the house for him to go this was whilst she goes the other. Both students checked the entire house, weapons raised high...not a single trace of infected was in the house.

"Well I guess it's a good time to lay back" exclaimed Ryo as he jumped onto Rena's living room couch and turned on the TV.

"Don't you have a sister or something? Don't you have parents?" Questioned Rena.

"My parents we're jerkoffs. They both died in a car crash when I was a kid. I practically grew up with my grandparents and my aunt. An right now, my sis is probably safe at home with my grand's eatin chocolate" explained Ryo.

"And you're sure about that?" Rena glanced at the TV. It was a news report saying an epidemic has gone global, that millions are dying and reanimating. The same thing that happened to them.

"This thing isn't nationwide Ryo, Its freaking global!" Yelled Rena. "So? "  
"So!? I'm saying that your sister could be out there, she could be one of Them now. Or she could be eaten away by one of those monsters as we speak." Yelled Rena

"That's not possible. My grands live in a nice typical house yes, they live in the suburbs yes. But my grandpa has a stock pile of guns in the basement. And if the house is run over by infected, they can go into the basement which leads to a bunker my grandpa had made." Explained Ryo

"Why do your grandparents have a stockpile of guns and a bunker" questioned Rena.

"Well my grandpa was an officer for the special forces. When he retired, they made legal for him to carry guns. An he was obsessed with the impending apocalypse so he built a bunker. Old fart was right after all." He paused for a moment, thinking about one of his grandpas lectured on the end of the world. "What about you, where your family."

"I live with my uncle, that's it. I don't know what happened to my mom and my dad died a while ago. I was supposed to go to a foster home but my uncle took me in."

"I understand." He said in a low tone. "Soo, what is this _amazing_ plan of your gonna be?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "I believe that you've already seen the horde of infected coming from the left side of this street" said Rena "Course I have" yelled Ryo

"Then you've probably noticed by now that the horde we were fighting and the horde coming our way will meet up to this house and run over the place because of the Sound we've been making. The car, the bat, and our heavy footsteps have drawn both crowds upon us. We need to cause a distraction to rid both crowds away from this street. Since their only sense is their hearing, we need to go somewhere far away and cause a ton of noise to distract them."

"Great plan, but just one question…How the hell you plan on doing that?! The crowds are coming this way as we speak. We won't have enough time to send them away. And how are we gonna get them away from here."

She quietly ran upstairs and came down with an analog clock. "Use this. It`s a wireless clock. I gave it to a friend to amplify the sound of the alarm by 60% because my uncle refused to wake up for work."

"How convenient" Ryo mumbled under his breath. He got up from the sofa and grabbed the clock from Rena`s hand.

"How rude!" she yelled at him. Ryo held the clock in his hand and turned his head, "I never said I wasn't."

Ryo examined the clock trying to find out how that guy had amplified it. he went to the door of the house and opened up Rena`s uncle`s toolbox. He grabbed a Philips screwdriver and opened up the clock from the back. "That's how he did it." He exclaimed to himself. "That's not hard at all."

"What are you talking about? Give me back the clock." Demanded Rena Ryo tried to buy himself some time tinkering with the clock, "Hey hey…I'm trying to do something" he yelled.

Just when Rena was about to grab the clock away from him Ryo exclaimed, "Done!"

"Just what did you exactly do?"

"It's pretty simple actually what that guy did to make the clock louder. He took the speaker of a small desktop speaker and shoved it into this. But I've seen this before, and I know that the switch that controls the volume, can't be taken out easily, so they just leave it in. The guy hooked up a bunch of wires to the clock itself and it worked with the clock. Pretty simple when you think about it. But, right before I tinkered with it, the volume was only at 60% like you said. Now that I opened it and I found the switch, I was able to put the volume all the way to 100%." Explained Ryo.

"Understand?" he asked Rena.

"I guess" she responded. "I figured that you would be the one to place the clock."

Ryo yelled his lungs out, "What make you think I'm going? You can't just tell someone to run outside with something that could spell out their impending doom"

"You don't have to go," Ryo had a spread of relief on his face. "But if you don't go," Rena smirked "I can simply just throw you outside of my house to deal with the two hordes by yourself. Either way, you`ll still be the one distracting both hordes while I sit back and watch you run" She said those last word as scary and sadistic as she can.

"Dyaaah" he screamed afraid of what would happen. "I'll go.

"I'll put the alarm ten minutes ahead of when you leave. You'll have about five minutes to place it and run back."

Ok that wouldn't take too long. I AM one of the fastest runners in the school. How far do you want me to run?"

"I want you to turn left of where we are, then run a whole block down till you reach a cross section. Turn right and run down five blocks. Put the alarm clock anywhere you want and run back."

"Ok so in all you want me to run 12 blocks in 10 minutes, ok that ain`t so bad. When do I leave?" asked Ryo

"Now" yelled Rena. She told Ryo to put the clock back together so she could set the alarm. When Ryo put the alarm back together, Rena grabbed it from him and set the alarm to ring 7:02 am.

"Go now before they come." yelled Rena.

As soon as Ryo went outside, he could see it, both the horde the just fought and the oncoming horde slowly advancing to their home. Ryo wasted no time and started to run towards his destination. Along the way, there were no infected whatsoever surprisingly. "I guess they all went with the herd." He thought out loud. He made his turn at the cross section, alarm in hand, he immediately started to run as fast as he could.

Along the way he was thinking about what Rena had said

_"But if you don't go, I can simply just throw you outside of my house to deal with the two hordes by yourself. Either way, you`ll still be the one distracting both hordes while I sit back and watch you run"_

She said those last word as scary and sadistic as she can. That was creepy as hell. She freaking smiled when she said that. How the hell is Misaki friends with this girl? He ran all the way to the fifth block and dropped the alarm inside an abandoned car. He checked the clock, 6:56 he has six minutes to spare,. He started to run back to the house but as soon as he turned around, he was met face to face with an infected man.

Ryo was surprised at the infected man in his face. Immediately after seeing the teenager, the infected man grabbed Ryo by his soldiers and went for his neck. Ryo grabbed the infected man by his soldiers and pushed him away. The infected man's mouth was wide open, teeth gaping, Ryo struggled to push the creature away. He guided him and the infected man to the car he put the alarm in. He slammed the infected man`s head onto the car`s hood. While the infected was dazed, Ryo quickly grabbed his neck. He slammed the infected man's head onto the side window of the car, which cracked the car`s window, almost breaking it, but it would not stop trying to eat him. Ryo kicked the infected square in the chest, to buy some time to find a weapon. He ran to a crashed car. He looked for a sharp piece of glass. He found one with a sharp end on both sides, measuring at about 6 cm. A soon as he grabbed it, the searing pain of the glass took him by surprise as it dug in to his hand. Nonetheless, he still had a weapon.

With his new weapon in hand, he charged at the infected as it was regaining its stand. He roundhouse kicked the monster in the face which caused it to fall onto the asphalt. He bent down the he infected and put his knee down onto its chest. It struggled to set itself free, hissing and growling its way through. Ryo stood there for a moment to comprehend that this thing, used to be a human being. He had a life and most probably a family who`s in the same position he`s in right now. But before long, Ryo grabbed his glass and stabbed it into the right eye of the infected. Ryo stabbed it again in the other eye, this time deeper just to make sure it was dead.

Shit he yelled out loud. His right hand was bloodied from holding the glass. His hand was numb and deep glass marks showed on his hand.

"Damn that hurt" he exclaimed out loud. He went into the car and checked the alarm, it was 6:59 am, and he had only three minutes left.

"Oh Shitt!" he yelled out loud. Immediately he started running down the block back to Rena's house but he barely made it in time when he could hear the alarm clock all the way from Rena's house.

_"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" "Beep"_

Immediately, the same two hordes that were coming towards the house soon turned to the direction of the alarm clock. Ryo continued to run after seeing the crowds move towards the alarm, but slowed to a sprint knowing that most of Them are probably following that alarm he dropped. When he got to Rena`s house, he knocked on the door of the house. "Hey, woman, let me in, I dropped the alarm off and both crowds are receding." Nothing happened. He knocked on the door again "Hello, woman, I`m injured, lemmie in" the door was unlocked and was opened.

Rena stood in front of Rena holding what seemed to be a revolver at Ryo`s head. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Da fuck are you doing pointing that shit at me"

"You said you were injured, show me your injury!" she yelled at him. He grabbed his injured hand with his good hand and showed it to her. "I ran into an infected and was forced to use a piece of glass as a weapon. I injured my hand in the process."

"Ok" she said in relief. "I thought you got bitten. Until now I didn't know that if you're bitten by one of these things that you turn into one of them."

"Ya don't say?" Ryo said in a childish tone while making a face

Rena ignored his comment and continued to explain "I was looking out the windows for any oncoming infected besides the two hordes and I fell upon a middle age man running away from an infected. He ran into an infected which bit him" she explained, "He escaped but shortly after, he fell down for a few minutes and came back as one of Them. You said you were injured so I took caution."

"OK. I understand that part, but where the hell did you get that gun"

"It`s my uncles gun. He`s friends with an army officer in the special forces. His friend gave him access to buy any one of the guns he had. He had an American gun and my uncle said he fell head over heels for it so he picked this one." She held up the gun.

"Can I come in now" Ryo whined

20 minutes later

Ryo sat on Rena`s couch and took a look at his bandaged hand. "This looks so cool" he told himself. He turned on the TV with his good arm to check the news. Rena was sitting next to him eating a salad. The gun she had was on the table in front of him. "Can I take a look at that" asked Ryo. Rena nodded her head and paid attention to the TV.

Ryo took the gun and examined it. It measured around 10cm from his calculations and it shot magnum bullets. It had a 6 bullet drum. But that wasn't the most impressive part of the gun, the barrel where the bullet went through was located at the bottom of the drum. "This is a really impressive. The barrel is located at the bottom of the drum which reduces recoil of the bullet."

"How do you know all this?" asked Rena

"I read it in a magazine. You`d be surprised at how much you'll learn from reading gun magazines" he put the gun back on the table

Rena put her salad down and went to the kitchen. She came back with three bags of chips. She threw them at Ryo. "Chips for dinner, my favorite" he immediately opened the bag of chips and started eating. "How`d you know I eat chips for dinner"

"Misaki told me" Rena said.

"Ooh did she, does she have the hots for me?" asked Ryo with a devilish tone.

"How the hell would I know? She always talking about you yet she always denies that she like you."  
"Oh so she wants to play like that huh, I'll see what I c do to change that" he said with a huge grin on his face, rubbing his hands together. Rena tried to ignore his weird out personality. She turned the volume of the TV.

_Reports show that an epidemic has swept the nation worldwide. Billions of people are dead. And the world is in a state of emergency. But reports are showing that those infected with the epidemic and die, come back to life and spread the disease_

"YADAH YADAH YADAH! All this crap they're saying, I THINK WEVE FIGURED THAT OUT BY NOW LADY!" He yelled out to the TV. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the volume off. "Let's have little discussion" he told Rena  
she didn't look amused at his behavior "Why are you acting like a total Idiot? It's the end of the world and your making jokes d laughing."

Why not he told her, it's good to have a sense of humor in the impending death of the human race. It's good to have a sense if humanity left in you after the world goes to shit. Sooo, where do you think Misaki is? I mean, she's not one to go down easily so she'll be one of the survivors."

"She's most probably with my uncle right now. We live next to each other and Misaki is good friends with my uncle and they most probably let case the door to the house was unlocked an the gate was wide-open

Why would they leave the gates open?"

"That's yet to be discovered. They most probably left a note explaining things with them and what really happened."

"Well you do that," he laid back on the couch, "I'mma take a nap" and within two minutes, he was asleep.  
Rena finished her salad, went to her room and came back with some covers for Ryo. She covered the sleeping boy. Surprisingly, he didn't snore. Rena left the TV on, went up to her room to find a note her uncle left for her.

**How was this chapter? I know it's been a while but summer just started and it's been a while since I could use the computer. Hope this chapter was good because I tried to use all of your suggestions in the story. I will still be accepting OC`s but only in PM. As for the gun that Rena had, ill post a link at the end of this for pictures of it. I will update weekly most probably. I`m currently in the process of drawing an anime form picture of Rena. Ill finish soon and show you guys.**

**Rate and Review**

**hirano758 out.**

**_End of line_**


	7. Prologue: The Beginning Part 6

_**Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter so here is the full new one. It's short but I tried.**_

_**Prologue: The Beginning Part 6**_

_**Z-Day**_

10 hours ago

The day started as normal as can be for 7 year old Satoko Yamasaki. She woke up her big brother to go to school which typically took about 40 minutes. In that 40 minutes, Satoko brushes her teeth, takes a shower and wakes up her older sister to make breakfast. When her big brother was finally up, he lazily walks to the breakfast table without brushing his teeth almost every day. Satoko has to yell at him every day to brush his teeth no matter how many times you tell him.

When her big brother was done getting ready for school he sat down waiting for breakfast. He sat down with his notebook in hand, and a pen in the other.

His older sister sat across the table from him with a bowl of miso soup in hand, "Don't you ever get tired in writing in that thing?"

He snapped, "Why would I get tired of writing, it's one of the only things I enjoy besides anime and fixing stuff? Besides, in order to become a successful writer, I must become a perfect writer. And the only way to achieve that is to practice"

"Jeez, don't need to get all jumpy, and I've read most of your stories, you're writing is great, I can't really find any problems in it."

"But I can!" he yells. "My writing is flawed in a lot of ways I can't explain right now. If I keep practicing, I can find my flaws and exploit them, but, when that's done, I find more flaws and so on."

"I think Onii-Chan`s writing is perfect as is." Satoko interrupted.

"Wait, you read my stories?" he questioned looking alarmed. He looked at his older sister, "Did you let her read my stories?"

"Maybe" she responded.

"I already told you that she`s not old enough to be reading my stories, they`re super graphic and have a lot of cursing in them" he said outraged.

"Hey, let her be, she's eventually gonna to be reading those stories one way or another, so why not now? And Ryo, don't be so hard on yourself on your writing."

Ryo got out of his seat, grabbed his bag and said, "well it's getting late, is should be get going" Ryo walked over to his younger sister and kissed her on the head, "You behave for big sister Katsu, grandma and grandpa"

"Why do you keep telling her that every day, you know she's a model student." Said Katsu

"Yeah, unlike you" he retorts as he walks out the door.

"That kid is friggen annoying" muttered Katsu under her breath. She quickly finished her miso soup and went up to her room to practice her guitar.

Katsu Sasaki is 21 years old and is currently attending college. She stands at 5 foot 5 inches and is currently working to become a musician. She has short black spiky hair that's dyed blue in random places. She always wears something black on and has dark brown eyes. Although she doesn't look like it, she can play a lot of instruments, from the violin to the guitar to the piano. Most people think that she's part of a rock band, but the thought of starting or even joining a rock band never really crossed her mind.

Katsu was always the trouble maker, she never listened to any of her classmates or teachers at all. Nonetheless, she was a great student, and was almost at the top of her class. She refuses to listen to anybody whatsoever, no matter who they are. She pretty much acts and looks like your typical punk rock star but she's anything but that. Whenever she's not practicing an instrument, she studying for school. She`s a strange girl but so is everyone in the Sasaki family.

When she was gone, Satoko slowly ate her breakfast. When she was done she washed the dishes and sat down on the sofa. _Grandpa and grandma should be waking up soon _she thought.

Today Satoko wasn't in school because she had a doctor's appointment at 2 o clock. She had hours before she was supposed to go there. In the meantime, she was going to read one of her brothers manga's that he has in his room. She made her way upstairs to her brother`s room.

Satoko`s brother wasn't a pervert so he didn't have and naughty magazines in his room. Katsu checked his room many times, and when she was sure, she let Satoko go in his room when he was at school and she was at home. This gave Satoko the chance to read one of his stories or to read one of his manga's that he adores so much. Satoko checked his shelves and drawers for anything new, he always had a new manga or a new manga volume bought every week. She found something new in one of his drawers, something called "Deadman Wonderland". It was a horror manga and was extremely graphic. The story is extremely twisted as well as the characters. _Why does big brother enjoy reading this kind of stuff so much?_

Satoko sat on her brother`s bed. It was always a mess so she was forced to fix his bed almost every morning. Eventually she grew tired of his laziness and stopped. The hours went on as Satoko kept reading her brother`s manga, her sister practicing her guitar and her grandparents slept. Her grandparents slept almost all day and woke up more just a few hours just to eat or watch TV, then they'll go back to sleep. But they were still good people no matter how long you saw them the day.

Katsu and her grandparents weren't actually relatives to Satoko and her brother. When Satoko was born, her parents had abandoned them. They had given them to foster care and ran away. Satoko`s brother Ryo was 10 at the time and Satoko herself was just a newborn. The first foster parents the two had were jerkoffs, as Ryo put it, they beat their kids almost every day and the only reason they were foster parents was for the money. Both parents were useless bums who drank and took drugs.

After two years of horrors, when Ryo was 12, he took his sister and ran away. They made it accustomed to living on the streets. They lived on the streets for two years, and was able to survive by stealing. In that time, Ryo was able to steal enough food to keep his little sister alive. He also stole books from houses at night to keep his knowledge high. Life was rough on the streets but Ryo refused to go back to foster care afraid of what will happen. He wondered if he`ll get good parents or bad ones again, he couldn't take the chance for his little sister. But one day he tried to steal a book from the Sasaki house when he was 14, worst and best mistake in Ryo`s life.

Old man Sasaki is a crazy man. He sleeps with a gun by his chest and if he hears any noise from the house, he`ll check it out no matter what time it was. When Ryo tried to get into the Sasaki`s house, the old man woke up and captured Ryo. Ryo was forced to explain his situation and when he did, Katsu and grandma Sasaki were awake to hear his story. Grandma Sasaki and Katsu convinced old man Sasaki to let him and his sister stay for the night. When the Katsu`s parents came over, they decided to take custody of the kids, and with enough paperwork, they were adopted. Life was good, with weekly visits to their grandparent's house, life was in their favor. Until Ryo`s parents were killed in a car accident when he was 16. After that, they were sent to live with their grandparents. He and his sister have been living with them ever since.

Just a few hours before the appointment to the doctor`s office, Satoko heard a very high pitched scream from outside. She put her brother`s book where it originally was and went to go check out who made the noise. When she came downstairs, she saw her grandparents and her sister standing near the windows. Apparently, they had heard the scream too and came down to check it out.

When Satoko made it to one of the windows, she could see her neighbors all out of their houses and running away, from what seemed to be more of her neighbors. Then she saw something unbelievable. Her neighbor Megumi got out of her house and was running away, but she tripped on something, what seemed to be another one of her neighbors, a small female child. When Megumi had gotten up, so had the child. But before Megumi could start running again, the child had tackled her to the ground, and bit into her neck. Megumi screamed and struggled to free herself but it was no use, for the child seemed to be stronger than Megumi. After biting into her neck, the child started to eat Megumi. In just a few seconds, Megumi was surrounded by a pool of her own blood and was long dead. But what surprised Satoko the most was how the child looked like, she was completely grey as if she was dead and, had a huge chunk of flesh missing from the right side of her stomach.

And this was just one of the incidents that Satoko was seeing, this was happening all over the street. People's houses were being invaded by these grey skinned monsters that were once her neighbors causing everyone to panic and run. _What in the world is happening? What's turning my neighbors into cold blooded killers?_

Then all of a sudden, Satoko heard a gunshot. When she looked at where Megumi was, she saw the cannibal child laying down on the floor with a small wound in her head blood quickly leaking out of it. Near the girl stood her grandpa, holding what seemed to be a smoking rifle.

"I don't care who it is," he yells, "Nobody kills any of my neighbors and lives."

Satoko`s sister Katsu comes near her and covers her eyes. "This isn't for you to see." And she pulls Satoko away from the window.

"I wanna see! I wanna see" Her curiosity takes over and she breaks free to run outside. When she made it outside she saw her grandpa shooting at any of the grey people he saw trying to attack one of the civilians. But then Megumi who was supposed to be dead rose up. Her skin was as grey as one of those cannibals and her eyes were rolled up in her head.

"Megumi…." Satoko`s grandpa looks at Megumi, awestruck," I thought you were…"

He is interrupted when Megumi attacks him and bites into his shoulder, "AAAAHHH! What the fuck?" he screams. He lays on the floor unable to get Megumi`s jaw off his shoulder. Then out of nowhere, another gun is fired. Katsu stands just a few feet away from where Megumi was holding a smoking pistol.

"Whatever these things are, they aren't human anymore." Says old man Sasaki. He and and Katsu went back into the house and put the guns down on the table. They locked the doors and closed the shades of all the windows.

"What the hell happened?" asked Katsu. She sat on the sofa and pulled Satoko close to her.

"It's the end of the world I tell you, I knew this day would come. That's why I had that bunker built under out backyard." Says old man Sasaki.

Satoko`s grandma sits on the sofa next to Katsu and holds Satoko close to her, "What are we going to do now? We can`t go outside without getting eaten, there's no escape."

"Wait," Katsu interrupts, "let me just see what the hell is actually happening." She moves the rifle from the table and grabs the remote and then turns on the TV to a news channel.

_The government has started to something about this on-going revolt. However, politicians are doubting the SDF`s ability to stop the infection._

_The number of deaths in Saitama prefecture already exceeds 10,000. The prefectural governor has declared state of emergency…_

'CRACK'

_That was gunfire. Just now, the police opened gunfire. But what are they shooting at!? _

The camera focusses on two corpses wrapped in bags rising and the police shooting at them.

_No stay away…HELP!_

The camera lady screams and the camera is dropped to the floor. What seems to be a leg walks past the dropped camera before the screen goes to static. The TV screen is replaced with the words '_please stand by' _and a strange background. After a few seconds, a brown haired woman wearing a yellow dress comes onto the TV.

_There`s been some sort of problem._

She stutters

_F-from now on, we`ll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside had become grave. We advise you to stay in your homes unless necessary. Once it`s safer outside, we`ll bring you information on the on-going situation._

"What the fuck?" says the angered Katsu, "What the hell is going on out there?"

"Hey, watch your mouth in front of us, and especially Satoko?" says old man Sasaki.

"How the hell can you be worrying about that of all things? Look at what`s happening outside, it's only a matter of time before those _things_ come inside here, or worse." Says Katsu in an angered voice.

"Don't worry," says old man Sasaki, "I have that huge bunker and that stockpile of guns. Speaking of guns, how did you find out about that pistol I have in my drawer?"

"Forget that, it's not the fact of dying here I`m really worried about," she puts her hand on Satoko`s dark brown hair, "Its Ryo. What's gonna happen to him?"

That put everyone in the room to silence, until Satoko interrupted them, "Don't worry about big brother, I`m sure he`ll come home eventually."

"Let`s hope he does." mumbles Katsu.

After about 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Old man Sasaki grabbed his rifle and checked outside, there stood, a young girl in her high school years and a young man in his early 20s. Katsu runs by the window to see who it was.

"Open the door," yells Katsu, "I know them."

The door is opened and in steps the two people. As soon as they step in though, old man Sasaki points his rifle at the man`s head. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Leave them alone, this is Misaki Kaien the girl that I tutor on weekends and her neighbor Hiroto Watanabe. He`s the local karate sensei and also _my _sensei."

Hiroto offers a handshake to Sasaki. He just ignores him.

"Where were you guys," asks Katsu,

"Long story" says Misaki. "Lets talk."

**How was the chapter guys? I`m trying my best and I don't have a lot of time. I hope you like the new character and Misaki and Hiroto will be more explained in the next chapter.**

**Rate and Review. Rate the chapter from 0-10. Tell me how I did ad explain why you gave it that rating**

**Thanks for reading and expect the next update soon…**

**Hirano758, signing out**

**P.S. I have developed a second personality, so I have a good me and an evil me, expect some weird things in later chapters.**

**_End of Line_**


	8. Prologue: The Beginning Part 7

**So here we are with yet another chapter. This chapter will be a direct continuation to the last. Hope you like the new characters so far. Old man Sasaki…we all know where this is going…let's just see how it DOES go.**

**On With the Chapter**

_**Prologue: The Beginning Part 7 Final**_

Hiroto and Misaki walked slowly into the house. Katsu guided them to the couch to rest for a while. Katsu sat across from them on the other couch, "So what happened to bring you all the way here?"

"Didya look outside yet?" yelled Katsu "Friggen zombies out there!"

Katsu looked at her student and scolded her, causing her to be quiet. "I`m asking," looking at Hiroto now, "Why did you come here, don't you two live in giant houses or something?"

"Well we do live right next to each other but all those monsters had chased us out from the rear of the house. We didn't know what to do. We had to fight the monsters eventually killing a few." Explained Misaki

Hiroto started next, "Eventually we both fled meeting each other in the front of our houses. Misaki here said she knew a place…I had no idea it was your place."

"She comes here for tutoring that's all" says Katsu

Out of nowhere, Satoko comes and jumps on top of Misaki and hugs her. "I haven't seen you for so long Misaki."

Misaki, surprised quickly asked Katsu as to why Satoko was living with them. Katsu simply says, "Ryo is my foster brother, he lives here with us."

"Then why haven't I seen him here when I`m here for tutoring" she says confused

"Whenever it's the time for you to come for tutoring, no matter if you`re coming or not, he grabs Satoko and says he`s going to the arcade. He`s just running away from you because he doesn't want you to know where you live afraid of the consequences." She says in a tired tone

Misaki was mad now, "What consequences?"

"I dunno, that kid`s a total idiot, romanticist and…I can't even start describe to you what he does."

"Well, where do you think the boy is now?" questioned Hiroto, "Shouldn't he be in school right now?"

Katsu hesitated "That's what I`m worried about, if that school was overrun by Them…" she stopped talking from there.

A long moment of silence until Satoko broke it again, "Don't worry, big brother knows how to get out of tight situations. He`ll defiantly come back." She had the most determined face on, as if she had no doubts to her brother not coming back at all.

"She sure has that one right" started Misaki, "Plus I told my friend Rena to watch over him if anything happened at school and I wasn't there."

"Well we have that covered," Old man Sasaki walks into the room with bandages over his shoulder, "why don't you stay here for a while."

15 minutes later

Everyone sat on the sofa waiting for the two to arrive. Hiroto was especially anxious to hear from his niece and his last relative. He wasn't worried about I she was coming back, no, he knew she was coming back. He was afraid if she'll do anything stupid again…

Everyone sat in silence, unable to speak as to what exactly was happening. Hiroto got annoyed at the silence and decided to start a conversation of importance, "I think I know some information regarding the weaknesses of these 'things' and how to counter them." He started, "when they came into my house from the backyard, they were incredibly slow, as if they barely had control over their muscles, like they were dead. So far I've observed that they might in fact be dead. When I attacked one of them with a kitchen knife, I sprayed its blood all over the floor, but I noticed something odd. The blood of the creature was incredibly thick and slightly bubbly. In school a while back I learned that when someone dies, their blood becomes very thick."

"Ok so we get it that their dead," started Old Man Sasaki, "how do we counter them, besides shooting them in the head."

"Well," Hiroto started, "in school I also learned that at the moment of death, all the primary muscles in the body relax, a process called 'primary flaccidity' I think it was called. Next the eyelids lose their tension and droop, the eyes themselves roll into the head. In most cases I think, the jaw might drop open and the limbs are incredibly flexible and droopy, which explains why the bodies were limping."

"And of course," he says, "the body loses temperature as well, temperatures drop from 2 to 3 degrees Celsius every hour. But what still puzzles me is the reanimating part, once the heart stops beating your dead, once your brain stops your dead. I don't understand at all, unless…" he pauses, putting his hand to his chin. "Unless…" he begins, "the brain were able to restart."

"Wait how is that even possible?" yelled Misaki

"I had a nut for a biology teacher in college and he explained very thoroughly, that if the brain were to be restarted, the person could live again. It was an insane idea but he explained it so well that I had believed him. And it is possible, it's just never been tried before, if somehow, the brain were to have a spark, that could power it up, it could work again, but we don't know the consequences because it's never been tried before."

"So," started the old man, if what your saying is right, we just have to smash their heads right. That`ll be the end of them right?"

"I guess so."

"So what turns you into one of those things?" asks Katsu

"That," Hiroto starts in a low tone, "is yet to be discovered."

"One of those monsters bit grandpa." said Satoko, still on Misaki`s lap.

"You think it'll be like the movies, once your bitten you turn into one of Them" started Misaki

"I doubt it," said Hiroto, "there is no possible way for that to be the case."

"Our neighbor Megumi was bitten, she was being eaten by one of those monsters. When she died she became one of Them within seconds."

"My theory is, once you die, you turn into one of Them. That or if your bitten and you die, then you turn into one of Them. I still don't know the situation and how it works. So I think your number one priority right now Mr. Sasaki is to not die. But still confused on how you turn into one from a bite."

"Who knows?" yells Misaki, "If he dead can walk, anything is possible now."

There was another long moment of silence until there a loud groan came from the outside of the house. The now alerted old man, Katsu and Hiroto stood up.

"You two go check the front" old man Sasaki says, pointing at Katsu and Hiroto, "Me and this girl will check the backyard." He grabbed his rifle and went started walking towards the backyard entrance. "Keep Satoko inside at all times"

Misaki and the old man ran outside, "Do you have a weapon?" asked Sasaki. Misaki pulled out a small dagger with a 4 inch blade that was really skinny. "Small but effective" he responds.

They walked outside only to see three of Them in the backyard. Sasaki shot one in the head with his rifle, sending gore and brains splattering onto the yard. Misaki ran up to the second infected and tackled it to the floor and without warning, slammed her dagger into the monster`s left eye.

The last infected was still far away near the fence that bordered the house. The fence seemed to be knocked down from the infected. "I got this." said Sasaki raising his rifle as the infected came closer. Its grey skin and gapping jaws disgusted Sasaki. It limped towards him slowly. Then he realized that this monster was his very close friend Takeshi. He had turned into one of Them and it hurt Sasaki all the way down in his heart. He kept telling himself that that monster in front of him wasn't human anymore, it was just another monster. He hesitated. "What are you waiting for" yelled Misaki angrily, "shoot the dammed thing!"

Then out of nowhere, Satoko ran out to see what was happening. "Grandpa…" she yelled

The old man turned his head quickly to look at Satoko who was currently running up to him, he was too distracted at Satoko and isn't pay attention to the inching infected behind him. But it was too late. Misaki was too far away too reach the infected in time and everyone else was at the front. When Sasaki finally turned around, remembering what he was supposed to do, the infected was already one inch away from his face. Its eyes were rolled into its head leaving only the white pupils to gaze upon. Its skin was grey and its jaw wide open. Before Misaki or Sasaki could do anything, the monster had bit into Sasaki`s left shoulder. Immediately, a fountain of blood spurted from his shoulder onto the yard`s grass as the monster`s jaws clenched to his shoulder.

Satoko's thoughts were too clouded by her grandpa`s screams and what was happening to her grandpa. But Misaki took no hesitation to quickly run up to the infected to shove her dagger into its head. She left it in to quickly look at Sasaki. What she didn't notice was that another infected was walking behind them into the house. Sasaki laid on his back, barely able to move, a huge chunk of flesh missing from his left shoulder. Misaki sat next to him unable to do anything to help him she knew that he`ll die, and then turn into one of Them, it was now just a matter of time. But he struggled to move his hand. Eventually, he was able to get his right hand on Misaki`s shirt, he pulled her over to his face.

"Take care of my family," he says in a raspy voice, "Especially Satoko and Ryo." Those were his last words until his hand broke of its grasp of Misaki`s shirt and he passed.

Satoko stood there unable to think, unable to blink, unable to move. The only thought that ran through her head was '_It was my fault'_.

Seconds later, Katsu and Hiroto came to the back, "We heard a scre…"started Katsu but was cut off when she saw her grandfather lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Unable to say anything the only thing that acme through her mouth was, "Wha…" before there was another scream from inside the house, this time it was female. Everyone ran inside except Satoko only to find one of those monsters feasting upon Satoko`s grandmother`s corpse. She laid there in a pool of her own blood, her face ripped entirely open and the monster chewing away at the woman`s face. Everyone was speechless, except Misaki who quickly ran up to the monster and stabbed it in the head from behind with her dagger. "What are you two doing?" she yelled at Katsu and Hiroto, "Let's go! The noise we made attracted more of Them"

Everyone ran outside only to see more infected coming their way from the back. They had no choice but to run. Misaki yelled yet again, "Let's go! We don't have much time until they come and we end up like them!"

"Pack your things, anything that we can use, be sure to pack it in a duffle bag." She grabbed Satoko and ran into the living room and plunked her on the sofa, "You Satoko, have to stay here until we`re done" she told her.

After about five minutes, Katsu and Hiroto came back with two duffle bags, one entirely filled with ammo and one filled with guns. Katsu held her grandfather`s car keys in hand, the car keys to their hatchback. Misaki grabbed Satoko and ran out to the front to put the supplies in the trunk of the car. When everyone was buckled, Katsu gave the keys to Hiroto, "Start the car, I have to go get something."

Katsu ran back into the backyard and looked at her grandfather`s corpse. She grabbed his rifle, it was a Remington 7615 Centerfire, the gun he always slept with and the same one he pointed at Ryo when he first met him. She grabbed it, took one last glanced at her grandfather and ran off back to the car.

When she made it to the car, the window was open and Misaki was yelling as always, "Get the hell in the car!"

When Katsu looked in front of her, she saw more of Them coming their way, all the noise they made, the gunshots, they attracted all these monsters to their house. Katsu ran to the back seat of the car and yelled "Drive!" Hiroto stepped on the gas pedal of the hatchback and off they went.

Katsu sat next to Satoko and put her arm around her sister. "What exactly happened?" she yelled at Misaki.

"He hesitated, and he had a problem loading the gun, the monster was too close and it was too late. And I was taking care if the first one and was too far away to stop the monster…I`m terribly sorry." she responded.

Katsu now on the verge of tears asked Misaki, "Then how did that monster get into the house?"

"I was too busy tending to your grandfather and didn't pay any attention." She said in a very strong low tone.

Katsu couldn't hold it anymore, she burst into tears unable to pull herself together.

Satoko sat there, eyes wide open, unable to think, unable to move, the only thought that ran through her head,

_'It was my fault'_

_'It was my fault'_

_'It was my fault'_

_'It was my fault'_

_'It was my fault'_

**_Meanwhile_**

Ryo wakes up from the sofa and sits up, he has a huge smile upon his face, "I wonder what Satoko and the others are doing?" he says to himself before yawning and going back to sleep.

**Hirano758: Cmon cmon, how was that, I tried my best with this chapter, hope you guys liked it. I know what many of you are probably thinking, Hiroto is a copy of Saya Takagi but that's not the case, these new characters will be introduced and explained more in later chapters. Hope you like the new character. Poor Satoko. I wonder what happens next.**

**Rena: I do not understand your point in making this crap called a fanfiction Ryo.**

**Hirano758: wait what?! What're you doing here Rena, don't you have a book to read or something, im Ryo yes of course viewers, and Ryo is an anime/manga version of me.**

**Rena: Then explain to me why you right this garbage.**

**Hirano758: I want to be a writer when I grow up. But my writing now cant even match up so that's why I made this…cause I enjoy writing what I love and I need viewers to give me constructive feedback to help me on my quest. I might only be 13 and have a long road ahead of me to become a writer but it's better to start now.**

**Rena: well he`s gone now to sulk in pain for such the loser he is. I think I`ll have to wrap things up. Currently, the author is practicing for his SAT exams for high school. Although he is in the 8****th**** grade, he is practicing for the 9****th**** grade state exams plus the 8****th**** grade state exams and the SATs to get into the high school he wants. In America, if you fail the SATs, you're screwed for life as well as his regents and the 9****th**** grade exams. Its summer so he is to study as much as he can. He'll have some problems typing and setting a new chapter but he says he promises to update weekly if he can. Hope you like the new character he says and wishes you a good time. Wimp. He wants constructive feedback**

**Rate and Review**


	9. Act 1 Part 1 What Now?

**Okay to start off, id like to say that many of the readers and reviewers are saying that Rena and Ryo are over powered and are OK characters. I know one special reviewer who was about to start an entire organization bent of killing Ryo. Well can you cut me some slack?**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction and I was never experienced in writing. I was too excited and left out a lot of things including keeping the characters to a realistic level. That same reviewer who hates Ryo said he was too overpowered to be crushing a head with your shoe. He was right. He said it was to unrealistic for Rena and Ryo to be fighting an entire crowd of infected. He was right. So from here on out, try not to criticize Rena and Ryo too much because they will become very good characters within due time and this is my first Fanfic so cut me some slack…the first few chaps weren't that good for a reason**

**The real story…starts now…**

**_Act 1 What Now? Part 1_**

**Z-Day+1**

**12:44 AM**

Rena sat on her bed wondering where her uncle and Misaki were. She got up and paced back and forth in her room. _They couldn't have gone far. If Misaki was in danger, where would she go?_ She wondered.

After a few quick seconds, Rena figured that they would most probably go to Ryo`s house being that Misaki goes there for tutoring and knows that Ryo lives there. So she decided that that would be the first place to start looking for the two. Ryo can also reunite with his sister and grandparents.

Rena thought out the situation in her head, _Ryo`s house shouldn't be that far. Well get there quickly if we get our hands on another car._ But then Rena started to wonder exactly why the gate to her house was open. She started to inspect the house and found traces of blood in the house. Finally she made it to the back of the house which was blocked by one of her uncle's bookshelves. The bookshelf was blocking the back door of the house. Near the bookshelf on the floor were many traces of blood, and thick blood. Rena went to the kitchen slowly to pick up one of her uncle`s many kitchen knives. She went to the drawer to grab one of them but they were all locked away in a single drawer.

She couldn't find the key for the drawer so she went back upstairs to her room to grab the bloodied wrench to break the drawer open. She took her time figuring that if there were any infected were actually behind that door, they would've come through the house long before she came. She grabbed the wrench and walked back to the drawer. She steadied the wrench near the drawer, pulled her hands back, and slammed it into the drawer, breaking the lock and cracking the drawer.

The drawer came down to the floor. Rena quickly sidestepped away from the kitchen as all the knives fell from the drawer and scattered around the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the closest cooking knife to her feet. It was a five inch chopping knife. It was very skinny like a dagger but long like a cleaver.

She walked to the bookshelf and moved it to the right, exposing the door. The door was mostly covered in blood including the door handle. Rena opened the door as quickly as she can. Once it was open she ran outside only to come face to face with an infected. Rena was expecting to see one of these in the backyard. Not all of them could've gone to the location of the alarm. she was face to face with the infected for about two seconds before Rena had sunk her knife into the monster`s throat. As the knife initially entered the monster`s neck, there was a small spray of blood they had sprayed on Rena's face and her glasses. The knife had went clean through the monsters neck and came out from the other side of its neck. When she pulled out her knife, as the infected slowly fell to the floor, the puncture wound in its neck turned into a fountain of blood before dying out.

Rena held her knife tightly and stood in place looking for anymore infected. There were two infected lying far away from where she was. Both of them had knives in their heads. She figured it was Hiroto`s work. She walked to the end of the yard and found an opening where the infected must've broken in. she ran to the shed and came back with some wooden planks to seal the opening up. She found a hammer and some nails. When she was gone though, looking for the wood, in infected had passed through the opening. When she was done hammering the wood in the opening, she started to walk towards the house but she was tackled to the ground by the infected. She had her knife but it was knocked out during the tackle. It was too far away for her to reach it and the infected was already inching closer. Rena put her hands on its chest and pushed it away as hard as she can but no matter how hard she tried she could not push the monster away. But no matter how hard she tried, giving up was not in her mind, "I will not die from scum like you!"

She could deal with this monstrosity by herself with nobody`s help. She grabbed the infected by the neck and guided it down three inches away from her head. With enough force, the monster`s teeth were sunk in the yard`s grass and was struggling to get up. Rena used this opportunity to push the occupied infected off of her. Now free, she ran and grabbed her knife and ran up to the infected.

It had already gotten up. She ran up to infected in fury and kicked it as hard as she can in the chest which caused it to fall on it back. She ran up to it again and stepped on its chest to keep it down. She grabbed her knife and held it in a stabbing position and raised it upon her head, and brought it down on the monsters struggling face. She didn't stop there though. She brought it down on his face again and again.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" she screamed consistently. At this point, the monster was stabbed in the face too many time to even recognize it as a face. It was now just a mish mash of crushed bones, skin, flesh, brain and hair. There were too many holes in the monsters face to count. But Rena was in complete madness. She couldn't stop and kept on stabbing away at the creature even when there was nothing left to stab. She kept on screaming, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" and she kept of stabbing away with a crazed look in her eyes. She smiled and laughed manically with a crazed look in her eyes as blood splattered against her face, clothes and glasses.

After a few minutes, Ryo came outside with his hair messed up completely and holding his bloodied metal bat. He looked around only to see Rena far away stabbing away at the infected. She laughed and repeating yelled, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Ryo`s eyes widened at what he was seeing. A smashed up stabbed bloodied mash of flesh lay in front of  
Rena as she stabbed it even more. Ryo tried to walk up to Rena but was unable to move at the sight of what she was doing. Finally he was able to get hold of himself and started to walk towards the infected and Rena. He put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly turned around and put her knife on his neck with that same crazed look and demonic smile.

After a few seconds she retracted the knife, "Oh, I thought you were another infected." Her face went back to normal and she stopped smiling. "I took care of this last one while you were sleeping."

She got back up and started to walk back to her house. She grabbed her glasses and wiped the blood off it with her dress as she walked in the house.

Unable to say anything, Ryo stood there in shock as to what he just witnessed.

"WHAT IS SHE?"

**How was this one? This chapter was mostly made to develop Rena more. The next few will be to develop the others. I will be able to post weekly and hope to get better reviews and criticism. I know it was short but tell me how I did.**

**Rate and Review.**


End file.
